


The Baser Instinct

by angelus2hot



Series: Blood and Other Bad Things 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles learns how to control his instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baser Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Baser Instinct  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 1,572  
>  **Prompt:** 217(Vampire!Giles)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles, Buffy, Angel  
>  **A/N:** set immediately following [Victim of the Game](http://still-grrr.livejournal.com/895444.html#cutid3)  
>  **A/N 2:** mentions blood and sex nothing graphic

Two days after Giles become a vampire, Buffy was beginning to rethink the whole helping him adjust thing. In principal it had seemed like a good idea. The only idea she had at the time. But after two days of having to deal with Giles' demon instincts and she was ready to throw in the towel and cry uncle. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone of course. She was the slayer after all, she had a reputation to think of. But, if he pinched her ass one more time or made any kind of lewd comment to or about her again and she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

She didn't understand why he was acting this way. The spell to give him back his soul had worked. Willow had assured her it had. But for some reason it hadn't changed Giles back to the tweed wearing fuddy duddy that they all knew and loved. Somehow, he had slimmed up, buffed up and now he'd taken to wearing tighter blue jeans and t-shirts. And she had to admit, if only to herself, the new look worked for him but that didn't give him the right to make those kinds of suggestions to her. Not that she would even think about... Buffy shook her head. That was so not the point. Angel couldn't get there fast enough for her taste. Hopefully, he would be able to help deal with the new and not so improved version of Giles.

 

 

"You want me to drink this?" Giles wrinkled up his nose as he peered into the glass. If smell was anything to go by, this was the last thing he wanted to put in his mouth.

Angel tried not to smile at the look on Giles' face as he stared into his glass. "You'll get used to it. After a while you won't even notice the difference."

For some reason Giles highly doubted that. He would much rather exist on human blood, even if he had to drink it from a plastic bag. Once more he gave the contents of the glass a disgusted look. This swill wasn't something he'd feed to his worst enemy. _Why couldn't he have human blood?_ Of their own accord his eyes drifted over to Buffy. Now that was something he wouldn't mind putting in his mouth! If he was a betting man he'd bet she would taste delicious! Giles ducked his head to hide the grin that threatened. It was a good thing she couldn't read minds anymore or she would've staked him on the spot.

Angel didn't miss the look the other man tried to hide and quickly tried to nip any thoughts of blood and the slayer Giles might have in the bud "I know you've been living on donated blood for the last couple of days but it can't continue. Eventually, the blood banks will notice the missing blood. Animal blood is easier to get. It can be bought at any butcher shop."

With a look of deepest loathing, Giles lifted the glass to his lips and took a tiny sip. _Oh, Dear Lord!_ It was worse than he had thought. It didn't taste anything like human blood. He kept waiting for the warm, perfect sensation of the blood as he caressed his throat but nothing. He'd rather swallow hot lava...okay maybe not but still this was the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted.

Giles placed the still full glass on the table in front of him. "Now what happens?"

Without acknowledging the barely touched glass of pig's blood, Angel began to speak. "First you have to learn to control your instincts."

"Which ones?"

"All of them. But first we'll start with the hardest one. The sight and smell of human blood. And since slayer's blood is the most potent... Buffy?"

Angel watched as she calmly picked up the knife and sliced a shallow cut down the length of her forearm. As she held her arm up for them to see, Giles went ballistic. It was only with Angel's quick reflexes that he was able to catch Giles as he flung himself towards Buffy.

"Giles, No! You don't want to do this! Calm down!"

It took a few minutes for the words to reach Giles through the blood lust. Finally, he was able to gain enough composure to speak, "Did I...?" He left the sentence unfinished as he looked at Angel. He was pleasantly shocked to find that he actually hoped he didn't do anything he would regret.

"No, you didn't. Buffy's fine." He nodded his head in the slayer's direction. "Are you ready to try again?" At Giles' nod, Angel motioned for Buffy to come closer. Once again Angel's quick reflexes stopped him from getting too close to the slayer.

Thirty minutes and several tries later, Giles sat with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I can't do it. I can't control the demon. Every time I see or smell your blood all I can think about is the thirst, how much I want your blood. I know it'll kill you but I can't fight it."

Across the room, out of Giles' reach, Buffy sat with her arm lightly wrapped in a towel. "Yes, you can. I know you can do it, Giles. You have to. I can't lose you. I need you in my life."

"I can't, Buffy. I just can't."

The worried look on Buffy's face was too much for Angel. There were a lot of things he could take but Buffy's pain wasn't one of them especially when he had the way to fix it. "You say you can't control the demon? You think that you could live with Buffy's death? Fine. Let's see." Without any further warning, Angel ran across the room and grabbed Buffy in his arms. In one fluid motion he jerked the towel from her arm and morphed into a vampire. He squeezed her arm until once more, rich slayer blood dripped down her arm. His yellow eyes glared at Giles. "This is what you want, her blood? Her death?"

A low moan came from deep inside of her body as Angel buried his fangs into her arm. Buffy was so shocked she didn't even think to put up a fight. _How did things go so bad so quickly_

From across the room, Giles launched himself at Angel. With one punch he knocked the older vampire away from Buffy. He might not be her watcher anymore but she would always be his slayer. And there was no way in hell Buffy was going to die today. Not by Angel or any other as long as he was around.

As Giles drew back his fist to punch Angel again the vampire began to laugh. That gave him pause. Only someone with deep issues would laugh at getting hit. Which of course he'd always known about Angel but still.... "What's so funny?"

"Do you want to kill Buffy?"

The words brought him up short. The scent of Buffy's blood hung heavy in the air. He glanced over to where she stood, her gaze locked on his. She didn't even notice the blood still dripping down her arm. He inhaled deeply before he answered. "No. But I wouldn't mind hitting you again."

Buffy's eyes widened as it dawned on her what Angel had done. "A little more warning would be nice next time." She knew her tone was pissy but she felt she had the right to be a little miffed.

Angel had the grace to blush as he stood up. "Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of that would work." He glanced over at Giles. "Your need to protect Buffy outweighed the demon's desire for her blood. Now you know how to control the bloodlust. Let your 'human' instinct to protect govern your natural demon instincts."

Giles nodded his head. It made sense in a vampire sort of way. Although, he wouldn't call anything about being a demon natural but to each his own. "What do we work on now?"

"Controlling your more baser instinct."

Giles raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought that was the one for blood."

"No. There's one more."

"And that is?"

Angel hid a grin at the ex-watcher's tone. "If you're not thinking about blood what are you thinking about?"

For a few tense moments, Giles sat with a quizzical look on his face before it dawned on him exactly what Angel was talking about. "Oh."

"What?" Buffy really hated that left out feeling. _Why couldn't men just come out and say what they're talking about instead of all the beating around the bush?_

At the look on both of the vampire's faces Buffy finally understood exactly what the baser instinct was. She couldn't stop the shudder. "Ewwww! And I'll add gross!" Giles and sex. She so did not need that mental image! "And on that disgusting note, I'll leave you to it."

Two sets of eyes watched as she left the room. Angel turned in time to see the hungry look in Giles' eyes before the other vampire could hide it. "There's one more thing you'll need to learn first."

Giles turned to look at Angel. "What?"

The look on Angel's face was clearly possessive as he watched Buffy gently close the door behind her before he turned to glare at Giles. "Buffy belongs to me."


End file.
